


gorgeous

by stfushouyouisspeaking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking Games, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Insecure Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Gorgeous, M/M, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, and hinata hates it, they are second years btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stfushouyouisspeaking/pseuds/stfushouyouisspeaking
Summary: "Uh, I just kinda knew? Don't people just, like, know these things? Do I need a reason?"Kageyama blinked and opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it before any words came out.Shouyou forced himself to look away. He couldn't stare at Kageyama's face for too long without getting mad.Or,Kageyama is gorgeous and Shouyou hates and loves it at the same time.(rating is for language)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So, honestly, this is just a word vomit. I wrote this wanting to loosely write a fic inspired by the song "Gorgeous" by Taylor Swift and this 8k word one shot is what happened. 
> 
> Basically this is just Shouyou mentally spiraling at a party. Kageyama is oblivious, but so is Shouyou, so it's ok.

Shouyou wasn't stupid.

He knew that Kageyama was attractive. He knew why his eyes flicked down to Kageyama's lips every time he said something. Shouyou knew why the fact that Kageyama wanting to set for him and jog with him and walk home with him was so special. He knew Kageyama had pretty eyes.

Shouyou knew he had a crush on Kageyama.

So, no Tsukishima, Shouyou is not stupid.

It took him awhile to get used to it though.

Shouyou had tried to suppress these feelings. It wasn't the fact Kageyama was a boy. Shouyou knew he had been attracted to both boys and girls since middle school.

The problem was that it was _Kageyama_. It made Shouyou feel like he was losing at something. Kageyama was so gorgeous it made Shouyou mad.

Kageyama was too stupidly pretty for his own good. And oblivious.

Shouyou had been so obvious these past few weeks that he was surprised Kageyama hadn't drop-kicked him out of a window yet. Don't get him wrong though, Shouyou was grateful he hadn't.

But seriously, how does Kageyama just completely dismiss the fact that Shouyou had been mumbling and stumbling through their most recent conversations? Or how Shouyou literally just stares at Kageyama while they're in the club room changing? Or the fact that Shouyou is constantly looking to Kageyama for validation?

"How was that hit?"

"Was my jump good?"

"Have my receives been getting better?"

"Is my hair less annoying? I straightened it."

"Was my serve ok?"

Kageyama doesn't answer these questions, he just stares at Shouyou with a dumbfounded look of surprise on his face. But he did tell Shouyou his hair looks bad straightened. He seemed pretty passionate about that.

But seriously, how can one person be this dense? Like almost core-of-the-earth dense (Shouyou picked that up from Tsukishima).

Shouyou didn't like to label this whole ordeal as a crush though. Kageyama was too much to him. Kageyama was his rival, but also his friend. He was Shouyou's first real partner.

Kageyama was whatever Shouyou needed him to be.

But, no, it wasn't love. It couldn't be. That would mean...

Shouyou didn't know what it would mean, but he knew it wasn't good. Probably.

Shouyou felt he was being unfair. He was practically one hundred percent sure that Kageyama was straight. Kageyama had been gracious enough to even hang around someone as annoying as Shouyou, so Shouyou knew he shouldn't ask for more.

It's not like Shouyou had even thought about confessing though. That would go completely wrong. Nothing sounds appealing about the thought of confessing. That whole idea is a big mess in itself. It probably end in someone being shoved into a trashcan.

And, it's true Kageyama hadn't drop-kicked Shouyou out of a window yet, but he was still acting weird.

Shouyou only knew his behavior was off because they'd started hanging out more now that they're in their second year. They walk home from practice everyday together, they always stop to get meat buns together, they eat lunch in the courtyard almost everyday with each other, and they've even had a few sleepovers.

Usually, Kageyama is... Kageyama. Short tempered, a bit rude. Gorgeous. And whenever they're alone he laughs actually quite a lot (on ‘Kageyama’ terms) with Shouyou at the slightest things, and Shouyou is so incredibly happy that he can make Kageyama feel this way.

But lately, Shouyou has noticed Kageyama has been glaring at him more often. Kageyama also grabs his hair more often and just... holds his head. Kageyama has also been pushing him around more on the court. Like literally, though. He'll just grab Shouyou to move him to where he's supposed to be, then let go just as quickly as he grabbed him. And his laughing that is reserved for only Shouyou has started to sound forced.

Shouyou didn't know what to make of this behavior, but he did know what to make of that stupid, idiot, loser, barf-face girl obviously flirting with Kageyama right in front of Shouyou's face.

Well, ok, maybe she didn't know how it made Shouyou feel. And maybe Shouyou was actually near the kitchen while her and Kageyama were sitting on a couch in the living room.

Shouyou knew that saying yes to Noya's party was a bad idea. He knew Noya would invite all his friends from his class. And those friends included girls who would all be taken in by Kageyama's disgusting beauty, just as Shouyou was.

It almost made Shouyou mad that Kageyama was so gorgeous. It wasn't fair Kageyama could just sit there and look like _that_ while Shouyou looked like... how he did.

Shouyou felt like he was about to barf up his drink he probably shouldn't be drinking (he was on his third cup of... whatever he was holding) as he watched that girl reach an arm out to touch Kageyama's hand.

Kageyama looked uncomfortable.

Shouyou took another swig of his drink. It still tasted bad. He was going to take another sip when someone walked over to him and slapped a hand down on his shoulder.

"Hey why do look so down?! Aren't you having fun? Its not normal for you to be so quiet!" Tanaka asked Shouyou, practically screaming.

When Shouyou took another sip of his drink instead of answering, Tanaka followed his gaze over to the girl who was now mere inches from Kageyama's face.

Kageyama still looked uncomfortable.

"Wahhh, Kageyama sure has been popular tonight! You jealous or something?" Tanaka asked, laughing while the smell of booze drifted from his mouth.

"Sorta." Was all Shouyou answered with.

And he was.

Just not in the way Tanaka thought.

Shouyou wanted to be the girl in this situation, not Kageyama.

But he'd also want Kageyama to be comfortable with it.

"Well, don't be too upset about it! I've seen a few girls eying you, too! They probably just aren't walking up to you because-"

"I'm annoying." Shouyou interrupted Tanaka's horrible attempt at cheering him up.

Tanaka shook his head sagely. "Not what I was gonna say, little dude! I was gonna say because Kageyama has been giving any girl who tries to walk over to you the stink eye!"

Ok, what the fuck? Was Kageyama trying to humiliate him or something?

Shouyou took another swig of his drink.

Actually, he didn't. It was gone.

Shouyou shook the drink from above his mouth, trying to get the most he could out of the last few drops.

"I'll go get you some more!" Tanaka said enthusiastically, practically snatching the drink out of Shouyou's hands.

Shouyou sighed and rested his elbows on the counter behind him, returning his gaze to Kageyama and the girl.

Kageyama was staring at Shouyou already when Shouyou looked over, looking so gorgeous that Shouyou almost missed the pleading look settling over his features.

Shouyou was annoyed, but he wasn't a bitch.

Shouyou straightened up, walked over to the two of them (maybe a little lazily, considering he'd drank so much in so little time), and took a deep breath.

"Hey 'Yama, could you help me with something? Noya spilled chips all over the kitchen."

Lame excuse, but he hoped Kageyama would take the hint and know it was an attempt at a rescue mission.

Kageyama seemed to get a bit more tense than before Shouyou had come over, and maybe it was a trick of the light, but was he blushing? However, he nodded and stood up in one swift motion. He turned and mumbled an apology to the girl before turning back to Shouyou. He grabbed Shouyou's arm and started walking to the kitchen.

Shouyou looked back to the girl on the couch. She looked a bit sad. Shouyou felt bad.

Only a little.

Loud music filled his ears. His head hurts.

Shouyou didn't realize they were standing in the kitchen until Kageyama grabbed his hair and shook his head around.

"Gah! Sorry! I'm kinda out of it..." Shouyou said while reluctantly shooing Kageyama's hands out of his hair.

He was avoiding looking at Kageyama's face.

"Yeah, I can tell. Also, uh, thanks... for that... How'd you know?" Kageyama's voice filled his ears. It was so beautiful sounding. Kageyama was so beautiful.

Shouyou sighed.

How come Kageyama hung around Shouyou so much? Shouyou was pretty basic looking, except for his hair. But his hair was annoying, so it's not like the crazy color made up for anything. And, if being annoying looking wasn't bad enough, Shouyou knew his personality was as well. He was an annoying person with a gross face and-

"Hinata? Are you ok?" Kageyama's stupid (gorgeous) voice filled his ears again.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Shouyou asked, still avoiding looking at his face.

"I asked how you knew?"

What? Kageyama needed to be more specific than that considering Shouyou was a little bit more that tipsy.

"Uh... what? Knew what?"

Kageyama looked at him quizzically and said, "That I was uncomfortable?"

Shouyou allowed himself to look up at Kageyama's pretty face.

"Uh, I just kinda knew? Don't people just, like, know these things? Do I need a reason?"

Kageyama blinked and opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it before any words came out.

Shouyou forced himself to look away. He couldn't stare at Kageyama's face for too long without getting mad.

He could feel Kageyama's gaze on his face linger, though.

Luckily, Tanaka broke the awkward silence.

"Little dude! Your drink!"

Shouyou frantically reached out to grab his drink, needing some sort of escape from his thoughts, but another hand grabbed it from Tanaka before Shouyou could.

He looked up and saw Kageyama glaring at him.

"You're already drunk, dumbass."

Shouyou's face scrunched up in anger.

"Am not! Give it!" Shouyou said, then started screaming some more phrases of the sort at Kageyama.

Tanaka was on Shouyou's side, and he started screaming along with him.

Kageyama looked around frantically, embarrassed.

"Can it, you idiots!"

Tanaka and Shouyou were at the point where it was just full on screaming, not really words, with a few obscenities thrown in the mix.

The embarrassment got the best of Kageyama and he shoved the drink at Shouyou's chest, saying something along the lines of 'here have it!'.

Kageyama may have shoved it a little too hard, though, and the drink splashed all over Shouyou's white t-shirt.

Tanaka started laughing and Shouyou stared down at his torso in shock.

"I, uhm, oops... I'm so-" Kageyama started to say, but Shouyou cut him off.

"You idiot!"

Kageyama looked surprised for a second before scrunching his face up. Shouyou didn't know if it was disgust or anger.

"Sorry, that was loud. I'm being annoying. Actually, I'm always being annoying. But now I'm cold!" Shouyou managed to say, still shouting.

His vision was blurry and he hated Kageyama's dumb, stupid, beautiful, ugly, gorgeous face. Gorgeous.

"Well I was about to say so- wait, what? What do you mean?" Kageyama said, a look of innocent confusion painting over his features.

Tanaka, however, managed to stop laughing for a few seconds to say, "If you're cold I'm sure Noya has some shirts that will fit."

"Yes! Perfect!" Shouyou said, as if Tanaka was the smartest person ever. He reached to take his shirt off, and only realized he was in the middle of the kitchen when his shirt was all the way off.

This honestly wouldn't have been a big deal, but Shouyou knew his body was anything other than impressive.

When you're on a team with people like Kageyama and Daichi, you really notice how unattractive your body is.

He started feeling more and more sober by the minute. He felt so exposed and gross, with no one else to blame but himself.

Could someone turn down the music?!

Tanaka and a few other people around them started laughing and Tanaka managed to form a sentence, "What you'd go stripping in the kitchen for?!"

Shouyou knew that they were laughing because he took his shirt off in the kitchen, not necessarily at his _body_ , but he couldn't help but feel insecure.

Shouyou didn't know what to do so he started laughing along with them.

He glanced over to Kageyama as the laughter died down, and noticed he was not laughing. His face was flushed a bright red, and he was just staring.

Shouyou probably embarrassed him.

"I'll go get a t-shirt." Shouyou said, his mood now plummeting.

He started to leave the kitchen and saw Kageyama walk up to his side, following him. Shouyou couldn't help but think Kageyama was only coming with Shouyou to yell at him or something.

They reached Noya's room and walked inside. No words have left their lips since they were in the kitchen. The music was so loud it could be heard from the room, so Shouyou found no need to say anything.

Shouyou started rummaging through Noya's closet when he heard the door close. He ignored it and found a hoodie that looked decent enough. He could feel Kageyama's awkwardness radiating throughout the room.

Shouyou ignored the weird feeling in the room and threw his alcohol-soaked t-shirt on Noya's bed and started to slip on the hoodie.

"You've been ignoring me." Kageyama's voice sounded tense.

Shouyou slipped the hoodie on all the way and decided he didn't care anymore.

"And so what? It's not like you actually care."

He didn't look at Kageyama.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Kageyama sounded genuinely confused. Shouyou didn't know what to make of that.

"Because I'm annoy-" Shouyou didn't get to finish.

"Oh my god could you shut up for two seconds!" Kageyama screamed, and Shouyou could feel his anger from where he stood.

He didn't turn to look at Kageyama's face though. He was still avoiding looking at him.

"My point exactly."

Kageyama scoffed and said, "Thats not what I- Ugh...."

"Well I'm going to-" Shouyou started to walk towards the door, but when he reached out to grab the handle, Kageyama grabbed his arm.

"Could you stop saying how annoying you are?! It's... annoying!"

Shouyou allowed himself to look up to Kageyama. He raised an eyebrow.

Kageyama realized his contradictory mistake and his mouth fell into a small 'o'.

Gorgeous, dumb, fucking, beautiful, stupid man.

"That, uh, came out wrong."

"Yeah, it did." Shouyou said giggling.

Kageyama frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Yeah. You're a stupid, pretty, disgusting, gorgeous person and I hate it.

"No? Why?" Shouyou tried his best to sound nonchalant.

Kageyama sighed and his frown deepened.

"Well, I'm not... good at these things like you are."

Shouyou raised an eyebrow again. "What are we talking about again?"

Kageyama sighed for what must've been the hundredth time that night.

"Like... emotions and... stuff. I can't read people like you can, y'know?"

Shouyou was confused. "No, I don't know."

"You're making this really hard for me, dumbass!" Kageyama screamed, his words almost overlapping with Shouyous.

Before Shouyou could say anything, Kageyama continued.

"You're really good at... knowing how people feel! And what they're thinking! But I'm not! So when I'm worried about you, it's really hard for me! Like, what am I supposed to do? What do I do to make you feel better? It's different for everyone! When Yachi is sad, you comfort and reassure her, but when Noya is sad, you make jokes, and laugh! So what do I do when you're sad? What do I need to do to help? I can’t read people well, so if you're upset, tell me you idiot! I may be bad with emotions, but I know when someone's ignoring me!"

Shouyou stared, mouth hanging open.

He had always thought that Kageyama didn't care at all about how he felt. He thought their friendship was almost completely one-sided, even if they laughed and joked a lot.

"I, uhm, well if you really wanna know, I guess I was a little embarrassed? Or uncomfortable?" Shouyou said, as an answer of how he felt.

He didn't really want to talk about it, but he felt that Kageyama deserved to know. Was Kageyama staring at his lips? Shouyou would feel bad if Kageyema would get nothing for an answer after spilling his guts to Shouyou.

"Ok, well, why?" Kageyama said, setting his hands on his hips.

Shouyou was confused. Why was Kageyama trying so hard? "Uhm, is this like a weird way of making fun of me or something?"

"What?! No!" Kageyama said defensively.

Shouyou smirked. "What, are you my therapist or something now?"

"Ugh, I'm trying to help!" Kageyama said, now yelling.

"Ok, ok!" Shouyou said, trying to make his voice playful and light. "I guess I was just upset, or embarrassed, whatever, because I literally took my shirt off in front of the whole party?"

Kageyama didn't say anything for awhile.

"I don't know how to do this." He admitted, walking over to the bed and plopping down his (amazing, gorgeous) body.

Shouyou laughed and sat next to him. It was easy to talk to someone as gorgeous as Kageyama when you're practically drunk.

"What, trying to comfort someone?"

Kageyama nodded.

"Well, now you know how they feel, and what caused it. So now, try and figure out how those two things correlate." Shouyou said, trying his best to sound serious. He didn't usually give Kageyama lessons on how to comfort someone. This was new.

"That's a big word." Kageyama said, staring with his beautiful eyes at Shouyou.

Shouyou laughed.

"I heard Suga say it once."

Kageyama nodded, and it was silent for a minute before he spoke up.

"How does you taking your shirt off in the kitchen, uhm, correlate with being embarrassed?"

Shouyou allowed himself to stare at Kageyama. Kageyama was still staring at him, as well.

"Well, I mean, I don't have a body like yours or Daichi-sans, so I feel uncomfortable just... having it out in the open."

Damnit. Words just flow out of your mouth like the air is a trashcan when you're drunk, huh?

"What do you mean 'a body like yours or Daichi-sans'?" Kageyama asked, with no shame.

That gorgeous, disgusting, beautiful, little shit.

Shouyou looked at him quizzically, as if the answer was obvious.

"Well, I mean, like you and Daichi have like, big strong bodies. And abs. Like biceps and whatever. I don't."

Kageyama stared.

"Fuck, that was so embarrassing. I hate being drunk. Never doing it again. If I had to give it a rating, I'd said probably a two out-of ten. No, a three. Is there a way to write a review about being drunk? I should probably warn some people. Y'know, so they don't make the same mistake. I'd feel bad if they did something as embarrassing as I did, when I could've done something about it..."

Kageyama started laughing. And he didn't stop.

"Gah! Fuck you, 'Yama!"

Kageyama froze and his laughter died down, quickly. He took in a short breath and practically stopped breathing all together.

Were his cheeks pink?

Shouyou was confused (for like the tenth time that night). What did he do? Was it something he said?

"Are you ok? Was it something I said?"

Kageyama looked at Shouyou with almost a scared look on his face.

"See! That! How did you know my mood changed?! You're fucking scary!"

Now it was Shouyou's turn to laugh.

"You literally stopped laughing. Obviously your mood changed."

Kageyama started to giggle along with Shouyou.

It sounded so beautiful. The noise of Kageyama’s laugh made Shouyou so happy that it made him sad.

There's nothing he hates more than something he can't have.

"Why'd you even start laughing at me! So rude! I spill my guts to you and you laugh! Bitch! Rude! I hate you!" Shouyou said, a light tone to his voice.

Shouyou knew Kageyama wouldn't take these things seriously. They were just like that. They knew when to start and when to stop. It came easy to them.

Kageyama laughed at Shouyou's sudden insults and started talking. "I was laughing because it was so... stupid. It was dumb."

"My feelings are dumb?" Shouyou was so confused. This whole night was so confusing.

"No, not at all. Actually, yeah. But, just not in the way you think." Kageyama said matter-of-factly.

Shouyou rubbed his temples. "You're going to have to elaborate. My head hurts."

Kageyama laughed, to himself, almost, before explaining himself.

"Well, it's just stupid because you do have a body like mine or Daichi's."

"Hey, uhm, Kageyama? I'm really fucking short. Did you know?" Shouyou said, raising his eyebrow.

Kageyama looked annoyed.

"God damnit Hinata. You're making this really hard. I know your not tall, but that doesn't mean you can't have abs or whatever."

Well, this was not at all what Shouyou was expecting.

He leaned in close to Kageyama and practically whispered, "...I have abs?"

Kageyama backed away from Hinata, almost falling off the bed, and shouted, "Of course, you idiot! And biceps! You literally work out every morning and every afternoon! And when we don't have volleyball practice we're going on jogs, or... playing volleyball! I'm surprised someone didn't jump you in the kitchen!"

Kageyama looked incredibly embarrassed, his cheeks flushed a dark red.

"Hm! Well, thanks Kageyama!" Shouyou said, flashing a smile.

Kageyama squinted and mumbled a 'yeah'.

Did Shouyou really have an impressive body? The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Kageyama was right, he did play volleyball twenty-four/seven.

Shouyou rolled up his hoodie sleeve and flexed his bicep.

Yep. That's definitely some muscle.

Kageyama's face went slack. Then he flushed again.

Kageyama started screaming something about 'stop it!' or 'embarrassing dumbass!' and Shouyou just laughed.

Maybe being drunk wasn't so bad.

But being drunk didn't erase the fact that Kageyama was disgustingly beautiful. Or how Shouyou still felt embarrassed, and maybe a tad bit insecure, despite Kageyama's attempt to cheer him up.

Or the fact that music was still so god damn loud.

Shouyou quickly stopped laughing and screamed to no one in particular, "This music is so fucking bad! Turn it down!"

Kageyama stopped screaming insults at Shouyou and stifled a laugh.

As if on cue, the music changed from some horribly risqué rap song to a slow-dance song.

Kageyama looked dumbfounded.

"Are you a wizard or something?"

Shouyou shrugged, laughing.

And suddenly a stupidly perfect idea weaseled its way into Shouyou's drunk head.

He turned to Kageyama and after one deep breath, asked as coherently as he could manage, "Wanna dance?"

Kageyama looked as if he was asked to stop playing volleyball.

Shouyou was a little upset, but he couldn't say he wasn't expecting this. "It's ok, I don't know why I asked, just forget-"

But before he could finish his rambling, Kageyama was standing in front of him, his arm outstretched.

He looked so embarrassed.

"Sure. Let's dance."

Shouyou let himself stare up at Kageyama for a minute.

He was so beautiful. He had such a gross, disgusting, perfect, godly face.

Shouyou shouldn't do this. He knew it would just make him want Kageyama even more.

But, despite all that, he whispered an 'ok' and grabbed Kageyama's hand. Kageyama helped him off the bed and they stood with their feel almost touching.

Kageyama moved first.

He put one hand on Shouyou's waist, and used his other to put one of Shouyou's on his shoulder. He grabbed Shouyou's free hand, intertwined it with his, and held it out to their sides. Then they both started to move in a basic four-step pattern.

It was obvious that they both had no idea what they were doing.

How did this happen? Wasn't Shouyou calling Kageyama a bitch like five minutes ago?

Shouyou was looking everywhere but Kageyama's face.

He felt Kageyama's eyes on his though.

They danced. For some reason. Weren't they supposed to like, fight all the time? They were close, but not this close. The alcohol was getting to Shouyou. Well, the alcohol had been getting to Shouyou this whole time. Kageyama had had something to drink too.

"You're stepping all over my feet." Kageyama said.

He sounded to at ease, Shouyou thought he was dreaming.

Shouyou looked down to their feet. He had felt it, but looking down and seeing their feet move made them look even worse.

Shouyou allowed himself to look up at Kageyama's gaze.

"You're not too bad yourself."

Then they just stared.

Ocean blue eyes, staring into Shouyou's.

The music flowed through the room like a river as they continued to dance (stumble over each other's feet). It was calming. Kageyama and Shouyou were alone, and allowed to be just that.

Kageyama and Shouyou.

Shouyou thought about how earlier, he had thought they were rivals and partners and friends all in one. Maybe they were, Shouyou didn't know.

But right now it felt as if they were nothing. Or everything. Whatever.

They were Tobio and Shouyou.

"To-"

"Shou-"

They'd started at the same time then went silent. Shouyou didn't know what he was going to say, but he knew he would've regretted it.

Kageyama had other plans though, because he started talking again.

"Shou-"

Then the door slammed open.

"Where the hell are- Oh! Hey guys!" Noya's boisterous voice ruined the intimate air that had surrounded Kageyama and Shouyou just a few moments ago.

Tsukishima stood behind the smaller boy and looked at them, surprised. But, that look of shock turned into a knowing smirk.

Yamaguchi poked out from behind Tsukishima, giggling.

"What's going on here?" Noya said, completely unashamed.

Shouyou had almost forgot the close position they were in and immediately dropped his hands and stepped back from Kageyama.

Kageyama spoke first, flustered.

"We were, uh..."

Shouyou could tell he was struggling, so he stepped in to save him. He decided there was no point in lying.

"We were dancing."

Noya eyed them quizzically while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi tried to stifle their laughter. Or maybe they weren't try at all, because it was pretty damn obvious they were laughing.

"Well, anyways, we're playing never have I ever, so c'mon!" Noya said, as cheerful as ever.

Shouyou was about to agree when Kageyama spoke up.

"Nu uh, no way."

Noya frowned, "You have to! Party pooper!"

Kageyama gave him a puzzled looked. "What are you, five?"

Noya took in an over-exaggerated breath. "You bitch! Now you have to!"

Kageyama looked to Shouyou for some backup, but Shouyou knew Noya wouldn't be letting up anytime soon.

Shouyou stood on his tiptoes to whisper into Kageyama's ear, but he didn't have to try much because Kageyama slouched down to meet him halfway.

"I'll do it if you do it."

Kageyama pondered this for a minute before sighing and saying a quiet 'fine', loud enough for Noya to hear.

"Yes! You are officially not a party pooper!" He exclaimed and ran off back in the direction of the kitchen.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi still stood in the doorway, however and Yamaguchi waved before running off after Noya. Tsukishima followed after him, but not before smirking that stupid, dumb, fucking, smirky smirk of his.

Shouyou skipped after them, and felt Kageyama follow behind him.

When they arrived in the living room/kitchen area, Shouyou saw almost everyone sitting in one big circle, the couches moved far back near the walls.

Yamaguchi patted down on the spot next to him, as if to say 'I saved a spot for you guys!' but there wasn't enough room for the both of them, so Kageyama waved and walked over to the opposite side of the circle to sit down next to some random third years.

Shouyou plopped down next to Yamaguchi and looked across the circle to Kageyama, sending him a worried look. Kageyama returned the action.

Kageyama looked so horribly perfect.

Noya clapped his hands together, causing Shouyou's eyes to avert from Kageyama. Or maybe he looked away intentionally. Shouyou didn't know.

"Ok, so, if you've never played this game before, basically everyone goes around saying one thing they've never done, but if you have done it, you have to take a sip of your drink!" Noya said, as energetic and as drunk as ever. "I placed a few cups in the middle, in case you don't have one."

Shouyou reached in to the middle with a few other people to grab a drink. Shouyou kept his eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to accidentally look up to Kageyama.

Once everyone had something to drink, Noya was quick to go first.

"Never have I ever been taller than five-three!"

Almost everyone groaned and took a sip, including Shouyou (not like Shouyou is that far away from five-three).

Tanaka was sitting next to Noya and went next.

"Never have I ever... oh! I know! Never have I ever been five-three! Or shorter!"

Noya looked hurt at first but then his face went slack.

"Dude. You have."

Tanaka whipped his head to look at Noya.

"Have not! Bitch!" He said, shouting.

Noya returned the energy.

"You aren't born the height you are right now, idiot! Do a different one!"

Tanaka stared at nothing for a minute before he started laughing.

"I'm so stupid! Let me do a different one! Never have I ever had a girlfriend for longer than two weeks!"

Shouyou sighed. Did Tanaka realize he was embarrassing himself? Probably not, considering Shouyou saw him pour two shots into a beer and practically chug the whole thing earlier.

Shouyou shuddered. That probably tasted horrible. Tanaka is most likely going to die.

Quite a few people took sips, Shouyou didn't. Neither did Noya. Shouyou looked over to Kageyama despite his brain telling him 'no, this is a really bad fucking idea' and caught Kageyama's gorgeous, horrible, mean, beautiful face already looking at him.

Shouyou was relived when Kageyama didn't take a sip.

Kageyama stared a hole into Shouyou's face.

A third year Shouyou didn't know went next, saying something about never being out of the country. Shouyou hadn't, so he didn't take a sip.

A few more people went, and Shouyou had drank a considerable amount of his drink by the time it was Kageyama's turn.

"Uh. Never have I ever played a sport, like, seriously except for volleyball."

Shouyou sighed a took a sip. He had played soccer and baseball on teams in elementary. That counted right? Shouyou's head hurt. He wanted to drink. 

Kageyama gave him a puzzled look from across the circle and Shouyou made a dismissive hand gesture, as if to say 'doesn't matter' or ‘I'll explain later’.

A few more people went before it reached Tsukishima who sat on Yamaguchi's other side.

"Pass."

Noya and Tanaka started screaming and booing, saying that Tsukishima was 'a stupid bitch' and 'he didn't deserve to be so tall'. 

Tsukishima sighed, then looked back and forth between Kageyama and Shouyou. He smirked.

Shouyou hated that stupid smirk.

He also hated how perfect Kageyama looked in the dim, late night lighting. 

Bitch.

Shouyou really hated how much he liked Kageyama. 

Tsukishima finally decided on something and spoke up. "Never have I ever had my first kiss."

Uh, fucking liar? Shouyou literally walked in on him and Yamaguchi making out in the clubroom.

Shouyou looked for Yamaguchi's reaction and saw that Yamaguchi was just as confused as him, looking at Tsukishima quizzically.

"Uh, Tsuki-"

Tsukishima elbowed Yamaguchi in the side, effectively shutting him up.

Tsukishima then turned his attention to Shouyou, as if expecting something to happen. Tsukishima frowned, dissatisfied, when all Shouyou did was stare at him with one eyebrow raised.

Shouyou was confused. When it was obvious nothing exciting was going to happen, Tsukishima turned his attention to Kageyama.

Poor Kageyama. He was sitting in-between two third years and it was obvious he was drunk, uncomfortable, and trying his best not to be awkward. 

When it was obvious the only thing remotely exciting going on over there was Kageyama trying to drink his awkward social skills away, Tsukishima slouched and pouted at the ground.

Yamaguchi took this as a cue to talk again.

"Uh, Tuskki? Were you trying to-"

Tsukishima elbowed him again. 

Shouyou tore his eyes away from whatever the hell was going on over there and turned his attention back to Kageyama.

He was curious. Could you blame him? 

Once his eyes found Kageyama, he saw Kageyama's stupidly pretty blue eyes already staring into his.

Kageyama didn't take a sip. Neither did Shouyou.

Since when was this girl next to him sitting so close?

He looked over to the side that Yamaguchi wasn't on and saw a third year girl pushed up against his side.

"You haven't had your first kiss yet? But you're so cute!" She squeaked up, definitely at least tipsy.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Shouyou said, flashing a small, awkward smile. 

Shouyou was about to devote his attention back to Kageyama's horrible, scary, beautiful face when she spoke up again.

"You're on the volleyball team right?"

Shouyou nodded. 

"Well what's your deal with that scary guy over there? Everytime I went to talk to you earlier he looked like he wanted to kill me!"

Shouyou thought back to what Tanaka had said. Why would Kageyama care if girls wanted to talk to him? Kageyama already got so many confessions at school, what did he care if Shouyou talked with a few?

Not that any of those girls would even get a sliver of his attention. 

Why should matter if someone found Shouyou attractive if that someone wasn't Kageyama?

"I don't know." Is all Shouyou said to the girl as a response. And it wasn't necessarily a lie. He actually didn't know what his 'deal was with that scary guy over there'.

They just... were.

Shouyou knew he wanted something more though. And he knew it was unfair of him, but he just couldn't help it.

The girl nodded and left it at that. Shouyou thanked her for picking up Shouyou's tiny hints that he wasn't interested. 

The game went on, Shouyou said something about never eating a pickle, and before he knew it people started to get up. Shouyou stayed sitting on the ground, too tired to get up.

Ok, maybe he wasn't tired. Maybe he was a teeny-tiny bit drunk.

A minute or so passed before Shouyou felt a presence standing over him. He looked up, eyes drooping and mouth hanging open.

Ok so maybe he was drunk and tired.

And what do you know, Kageyama was right in front of his face! Shouyou probably looked horrible. And annoying. Like always. 

Shouyou couldn't really tell since the rooms lighting was dim, but he was pretty sure Kageyama's face flushed and he 'tsk'd and turned away.

Shouyou felt awkward and didn't know what to do so he said, pretty loudly, "Yeah?"

"Get up dumbass, people are leaving."

Shouyou hopped up and spun in a circle, looking to see if people were actually leaving. 

They were.

"You look like a bunny. Or, no, a frog. Wait maybe a dog!"

Kageyama makes no sense. So Shouyou decided to let him know this.

"You make no sense."

Kageyama pouted with his gorgeous lips. It almost made Shouyou cry.

"Because... you like... jump around... and spin... and stuff."

Shouyou's head hurt too much to respond, so he just nodded.

They stood there in an awkward silence, both avoiding each others eyes. Thankfully, Noya jumped on Shouyou's back, shaking him around, scaring both him and Kageyama. They both started to scream. Noya joined in, all awkward silence now disintegrated. 

The screaming transitioned into laughter, and not two seconds passed before Noya gasped and pointed at Kageyama. 

"You laughed! You never laugh! I'm pretty sure I've only heard you laugh, like, once!"

Shouyou smiled to himself, knowing Kageyama _did_ laugh, but only when they were alone.

Kageyama chuckled awkwardly and Noya started to talk again.

"Well I came over here to say you guys look horrible."

Shouyou and Kageyama exchanged a glance and both tried not to start laughing again.

"SO! I think you guys should spend the night! Ryu's sleeping on the couch, so you guys can have the guest room!"

Shouyou nodded and thanked Noya, but remembered Tsukishima seemed pretty out of it.

"What about Yams and Stinky-Shima? They both seemed pretty messed up."

A look of guilt took over Noya's face and he said, "Tsukki called his brother to pick them up. I asked him if he could take you guys and he looked like I asked him to... eat a piece of my shoe! So yeah, no, you guys should probably spend the night." 

Shouyou nodded again and turned to look at Kageyama. He was going to stay too right?

Shouyou noticed Kageyama looked _very_ uncomfortable.

"D-do we both have to sleep in the guest room?" Kageyama asked, almost in a whisper. 

Shouyou pouted. Kageyama was disgusted by the idea of sleeping in the same room as Shouyou. Of course, why would beautiful, mean, perfect, gorgeous, disgusting Kageyama want to sleep anywhere near annoying, plain Shouyou? Training camps and away-tournaments were different. Kageyama didn't have a choice. Sleepovers were different too. Its not like Kageyama could say no when Shouyou would pester him twenty-four/seven. Shouyou should try to get as distant as possible with Kageyama. It would just hurt him in the end. He-

"Yes!" Noya shouted, effectively breaking Shouyou out of his mental spiral. "Now get to sleep! It's almost one AM!"

Shouyou watched Kageyama swallow, almost audibly, then start to walk in the direction of the room.

Shouyou followed timidly. He felt so terribly sober.

They stopped walking when they reached the guest room and the door was already open, which showcased the one single bed.

Kageyama made of point of taking a step into the room, and Shouyou followed, closing the door behind them.

"You can sleep on the bed, I can sleep on the floor." Kageyama said, he voice as hard as a brick.

"But the floor is uncomfortable! Let me sleep on the floor!" Shouyou argued.

He had another solution to their problem, but he was too afraid to say anything.

"No." Was all Kageyama responded with, staring at the wall so that Shouyou had a perfect view of his back.

"Lets at least do rock-paper-scissors! That way it's fair!"

Shouyou's face felt like his face was on fire.

"I said no." Kageyama said. He didn't seem drunk at all right now, the way his voice was as sharp as a knife.

Fuck it.

"Well, we could always share."

Shouyou knew he was probably overstepping a boundary.

At sleepovers, one or the other would always sleep on a futon. At training camps, they separated their set-ups practically a continent apart.

Well, Shouyou could always blame this on the alcohol. 

Kageyama whipped his head around to look at Shouyou so fast that Shouyou was surprised his head didn't fall off.

"That's-! A very bad idea!"

Shouyou sighed. It was.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's probably the best choice right?"

"No! Not in the slightest!" Kageyama was as red as a tomato. 

Shouyou wished Kageyama would stop shouting, his head _really_ hurt. "How?"

Kageyama paused, as if thinking something over. "...You're drunk."

"So are you! And what does that have to do with anything!"

"You don't- Just stop! It's a bad idea!"

Shouyou pouted. He knew Kageyama would say no, but he didn't know Kageyama would hate the idea _that much._

"Please don't make that face..." Kageyama said, sounding almost out of breath. Like he was begging.

"Well _sorry_ I just didn't know the idea of sleeping in the same bed as me was such a revolting idea." Shouyou whined, crossing his arms.

But, Shouyou did know. He knew it was disgusting of him to even bring the idea up, and put Kageyama in this situation.

"Thats not what I said!" Kageyama said, distressed. 

Shouyou raised an eyebrow. "Actually, that's exactly what you said."

"Just.. Stop! You can't just... offer for someone to sleep in the same bed with you so casually!"

"I can when that person is my best friend!"

"But... What if someone, I don't know, tried to take advantage of you!" Kageyama looked incredibly uncomfortable. And gorgeous. Did Shouyou mention Kageyama was perfect?

Shouyou considered what Kageyama said, trying to figure out what he meant. 

Did he think someone would like... make a move on him? Shouyou could understand why someone would want to make a move on Kageyama, but _Shouyou_? That was a very weird thought.

Shouyou laughed. Like, cackled. 

Kageyama was still red and shouted, "Why are you laughing?"

"Kageyama I'm-" Shouyou tried, but couldn't stop laughing.

Kageyama stood there, as awkward as ever. 

Shouyou managed to stop laughing to breathe out, "I'm not the type of person someone would... want to 'take advantage of'" he laughed again, before continuing, "Like, seriously, do you think someone would want to-"

Shouyou hadn't noticed Kageyama looked like he was about to combust until Kageyama interrupted.

"Shut up! Please! Just.. shut up!"

Shouyou stared at him, mouth opened in shock.

Who the fuck did Kageyama think he was? Shouyou had tried to lighten the mood and Kageyama yells at him to shut up? Why-

"I hate having to listen to you say things like that about yourself! Like, 'I'm annoying', 'my body is embarrassing', 'people don't like me like that'. Its so god-damn stupid!"

Shouyou closed his mouth and blinked.

Huh?

"Uh, what do you mean?"

Kageyama rubbed the heels of his palms over his face.

"Do you actually think those things about yourself? Like, you say them, but are they a joke? Or do you actually believe that?"

Shouyou blinked again. "I'm too drunk for this."

Kageyama groaned and flopped down on the bed. Shouyou stayed standing where he was, awkwardly.

"Well?" Kageyama looked up to Shouyou. "Do you?"

Shouyou thought for a minute.

Well, yeah, he did actually believe it, why else would he say it?

He let Kageyama know that.

"I mean, yeah, why else would I say that?"

Kageyama groaned again and opened his mouth to say something, but Shouyou continued.

"I mean, I'm pretty plain looking. I also have annoying hair, and a personality to match. I'm short. And scrawny. So, yeah, I actually think these things."

Shouyou knew he should stop, but his drunk-ass continued anyway. He avoided looking at Kageyama's eyes though. His whole face, actually.

"And I mean you're... _you_."

Shouyou knew he should stop right as he said the first sentence. But he was too out of it to stop what he had so desperately pushed down. So, Shouyou continued, speaking very fast it was almost impossible to understand what he was saying.

"You're great at volleyball. You push me to be better. You have pretty eyes, and soft, cool hair. You're all tall and muscly. You have nice eyelashes. You're nice when it really counts, but I can still joke with you. I can tell you really care and appreciate our team. I love the way you only laugh when you're with me, as if only _I_ can make you that way. You're gorg-"

"Shouyou."

Uh, what?

Shouyou allowed himself to look at Kageyama's face.

Kageyama continued.

"You're beautiful."

_What?_

Shouyou didn't know what to do, so he just stood where he was.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, just staring into each others eyes.

Kageyama spoke first.

"I-I'm not that good with words... so just... give me a minute."

Shouyou was confused, but nodded.

Not thirty seconds passed before Kageyama spoke again.

"Your eyes are like honey. I could stare at them for hours. Your voice is so soothing to listen to, and your laugh is so beautiful. Like wind chimes. Your hair is not annoying. It's soft and beautiful. And orange. Did you know my favorite color used to be green? It's been orange ever since I met you. You're short, yeah, but is that a bad thing? You are so incredibly good at knowing how people feel and what you should do to help them it's scary. You're funny. You're the only person who's ever wanted to keep up with me. I used to practice serving alone. It used to be something that I did to pass my free time. Now I do it with you."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Your lips look so soft. I just want to..."

He trailed off.

Shouyou couldn't... he didn't know what to...

He wanted to know what Kageyama was going to say.

"...You just want to what?" Shouyou whispered so quietly he could barely hear it himself.

Kageyama stared at him.

Shouyou shook his head. Kageyama was drunk. That was the only explanation for this. Why else would Kageyama say any of this?

"You don't mean that. You're drunk. How could you possibly mean that? You're-"

"I do mean it. I do. I've never meant something as much as I mean this." Kageyama said, interrupting Shouyou and standing up. 

Shouyou stared for a minute. Then he giggled.

"That last sentence sounds funny."

Shouyou continued to laugh, but when he realized Kageyama wasn't going to join in anytime soon, he stopped and forced himself to look up at Kageyama.

Kageyama was already staring at him. Shouyou noticed he did that a lot. He started to squirm under Kageyama's gaze.

"Kageyama, you're making this really awk-"

"I want-" Kageyama started, interrupting Shouyou.

Shouyou was sick of that. "Stop interrupting me!"

Kageyama didn't miss a beat before he said,

"I want to kiss you!"

Shouyou blinked.

What? Was this a dream?

Kageyama took a step towards Shouyou, and Shouyou stayed planted where he was.

Kageyama took another step.

They were really really close.

So close, in fact, that Shouyou got to see Kageyama's big, beautiful, ocean blue eyes staring right into his. They were breathing in each other's air, and Shouyou could see a tiny piece of glitter on Kageyama's eyelashes.

It was like Shouyou was being lured into the trap that is Kageyama.

Shouyou didn't look over the fact that Kageyama had started to lean in slightly.

Shouyou started to lean in as well.

He wanted to... If he could just...

Lips met lips halfway.

Kageyama's lips were pretty dry. Shouyou accidentally clacked their teeth together. Their noses brushed up against each other awkwardly a few times.

It was wet and desperate and messy.

It was perfect.

Shouyou felt a hand curl into his hair, and he fought down a noise from escaping his throat.

Kageyama walked backwards, hands still in Shouyou's hair, lips still connected to lips, so Shouyou followed. When they reached the side of the bed, Kageyama sat down, bringing Shouyou with him. They sat in an awkward position for a minute before Shouyou started to straddle Kageyama's hips, one leg on each side of the taller boy.

Shouyou had heard his dad talk badly about people like Shouyou before. Shouyou tried his best to ignore him, but he'd overhear things a few times.

How it 'wasn't natural'. How his dad thought it was 'gross', 'disturbing', and 'wrong'.

But if this was so wrong, why did it feel completely and utterly right in every single way?

Kageyama separated their lips, and Shouyou whined at the loss of contact.

Kageyama then started to kiss and suck at Shouyou's neck, and Shouyou just let him.

"Y-you're _nhn_ \- g-gorgeous." Shouyou managed to say, hot and out of breath.

Kageyama stopped and looked up at Shouyou, embarrassed and cheeks flushed.

"Sorry! I just... I had to say it sooner or later or else I would, like, explode." Shouyou said, stumbling his words.

Kageyama ran a hand through his hair and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it right away.

Shouyou was frustrated when a few minutes passed and nothing had happened.

"Spit it out, 'Yama!"

Kageyama flushed again.

"I, uhm, I like you. A lot. I have for a while now."

Shouyou raised an eyebrow.

Well yeah, wasn't that why they were making out?

Kageyama continued, awkwardly.

"It's just that... well I.. Y-you-"

"Tobio."

Kageyama flushed, again, and his face went slack.

"I like you a lot, too. I have for a while now." Shouyou said, his voice soft.

Kageyama's face lit up.

"Really?!"

"That's why I'm kissing you, you idiot! Thats why I ranted about you for like a whole ten minutes!" Shouyou said, distressed.

Kageyama was silent for a minute, then he started laughing.

"I didn't even know. How long?"

Shouyou laughed with him and said, "Since like the end of our first year. Probably before then, but thats when I realized."

Kageyama was still laughing when he said "Same."

"We're both idiots." Shouyou said giggling and shaking his head.

Kageyama sighed "Yeah. We are."

Shouyou wasn't stupid. But maybe he was just a little bit oblivious.

But it's ok, because so was Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i feel about this one... leave kudos or a comment if you liked it! :D


End file.
